


Living the dream

by weddingbells



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parents & Children, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and JJ are parents now. And one day they take their son to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an old oneshot I wrote that I haven't posted because I didn't know if people would think it was stupid, but since I haven't been able to write anything new due to illness I thought I'd post this anyway! Enjoy.

JJ rolled over in bed and his face got buried in George’s curls. He nuzzled George’s neck for a moment, softly planting a couple of kisses there, putting one arm around George’s waist. He loved mornings like this, waking up without an alarm, and George still asleep, meaning he could kiss his neck and cuddle with him before actually having to get up. Usually everything was so busy and it really had JJ appreciate this, appreciate that they could still have it.

“Babe…” he whispered into George’s ear. “It’s time to wake up now.”

George grunted and pulled the blankets over his head, clearly not at all in the mood to wake up. JJ laughed, because George looked adorable when he was this sleepy and it warmed JJ’s heart that after 9 years together, JJ still had butterflies in his stomach when he woke up next to him. He knew it sounded lame, but it was true. It was the most beautiful thing, and more than JJ could ever have dreamed of having.

“It’s Saturday.” George grunted from under the blankets. “I get to sleep in on Saturdays.”

“Well, Benjamin is awake already.” JJ smiled and played with George’s curls, because he had heard the boy walking down the stairs, probably getting hungry for breakfast soon. “And he’ll need breakfast, and we also promised to take him to the Zoo today, remember? We’ve planned it for months. No matter how much you want to, you can’t stay in bed.”

George grunted again and then he pulled down the blankets as he turned around to look at JJ, eyes half closed, still really sleepy.

“Doesn’t Benjamin understand the meaning of Saturdays?”

JJ laughed and kissed George quickly on the mouth, ignoring the morning breath, just wanting a quick taste of those lips that fitted so perfectly with his.

“Well, he’s your son, didn’t you teach him?”

“Before sunrise, he is your son.” George mumbled, making such an impressive, sleepy impression of Mufasa from _The Lion King_ that JJ had to laugh.

“Well, it is past sunrise.” JJ said and leaned down and kissed George again, before nodding to the window were you could see the sun rays through the curtains. “Now hurry up, or we’ll eat all the breakfast.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” George mumbled and JJ laughed as he jumped out of bed to find his clothes, so that he could start making breakfast.

*

Benjamin was, like JJ had thought, already awake. JJ found the boy in front of the TV, half watching cartoons and half playing with a doll that George had bought him for his last birthday.

“Morning, Benjy.” JJ smiled and kissed the boy on the head, sitting down next to him on the sofa for a moment.

“Hi daddy.” Benjamin looked up and gave JJ a beaming smile, and JJ smiled back. “We’re going to the Zoo right?”

“Yes.” JJ laughed at the boy being so eager. “We’ve planned it forever, of course we are going.”

“And uncle Jaymi and uncle Josh are coming with us?”

JJ smiled and got up from the sofa.

“Yes, of course they are. You want to help me making breakfast?”

“No, I can’t, Tulisa wants to watch this.” Benjamin said, referring to his doll and turning his attention to the TV again. JJ chuckled, making his way out to the kitchen.

He started frying bacon and making scrambled eggs, and even squeezed some oranges so that they could get that real, tasty orange juice that Benjamin loved. When he had set the table and the tea was ready as well, there was still no sign of George and Benjamin was still in front of the TV.

“George?” JJ called up the stairs, but he heard no sounds from his bedroom that would imply George getting up any time soon, and JJ smiled for himself, thinking that it was no surprise at all that George had just drifted back into sleep as soon as JJ had left the room.

“Benjy?” JJ called out for the boy instead and Benjamin came running to him, JJ smiled. “Do you want to go wake up your dad? He’s probably still asleep.”

“Yes!” Benjamin beamed and rushed up the stairs in such a hurry JJ was surprised he didn’t trip and fall over at least three times.

George had fallen asleep again, and Benjamin sneaked up into the bed and pinched his toes, his favorite way to wake his dad up.

“Hey, that tickles!” George grunted and he lifted his head from the pillow and looked at Benjamin, a big smile on his face when he saw his son. “Is this the way you treat your old man?”

“Yes!” Benjamin laughed and clapped his hands together, extremely pleased with it all. George laughed and hugged the boy tight, so filled with love for him that it was crazy.

“Well, if you pinch my toes that much, maybe I won’t take you to the Zoo today.” George smiled teasingly and Benjamin looked at him, his brown, big eyes looking judging.

“Daaaad.” He complained. “You promised!”

“I know, I know.” George laughed and Benjamin jumped down on the floor.

“If you don’t hurry up Daddy will eat all the eggs.” Benjamin squealed as he ran out of the room again. George grunted and decided that maybe it was time to get out of bed after all.

*

When George came down the stairs, JJ and Benjamin were already eating breakfast. George walked over to JJ and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down next to him.

“Will you kiss each other when we’re at the Zoo?” Benjamin commented. “It’s icky.”

George laughed and JJ smiled, drinking some more tea.

“Well, I have to kiss him, we love each other.” George explained and filled his own plate with scrambled eggs and bacon. “Just like Jaymi and Olly, right?”

“Uncle Josh doesn’t kiss anyone.”

“Well, that’s because uncle Josh hasn’t found someone to kiss yet.” JJ said with a smudge smile on his face. “But people kiss when they are in love, Benjy. When you are older you will understand.”

 Benjamin just shook his head and continued to eat his eggs, apparently not at all in the mood for discussing his parents kissing or non-kissing while having breakfast.

JJ finished his breakfast and then quickly let his hand brush George’s thigh under the table before he took his plate to the dishwasher.

“You better go pick some clothes for today, Benjy.” JJ smiled and looked at the boy, just finishing his orange juice. “We can’t go to the Zoo if you’re still in your pajamas now can we?”

“I’m done!” Benjamin exclaimed and then he ran to up the stairs to get to his room. George laughed.

“He’s gonna be just as jumpy as you are one day, I swear.” George smiled and took another bite of his eggs. JJ smiled.

“Finish your breakfast, Georgie.”

“Kiss first?”

JJ laughed and then he leaned down over the table and gave George a quick peck on the mouth.

“Now please, hurry. We don’t want to be late, you know Jaymi gets annoyed when we’re late.”

“I know.” George laughed and finished the last of his eggs. “I’m done!” he added, same tone to his voice that Benjamin had. JJ giggled a bit.

“You big goof.”

*

One hour later George, JJ and Benjamin were finally ready to leave the house, and they got in the car to drive to the Zoo where they were meeting Josh and Jaymi. It was only a 15 minute ride, and when they were there JJ parked the car and they all got out, Benjamin immediately noticing Jaymi and Olly

“Uncle Jaymi!” he screamed excited and Jaymi and Olly waved.

“Hey you guys.” Jaymi smiled and gave all three of them a hug, before letting Olly do the same. “A beautiful day, isn’t it?”

“Perfect!” JJ smiled and adjusted the strap on the bag he had over his shoulder. “But where’s Josh?”

“Oh, he’s a bit late, as usual.” Olly said and put his arm around Jaymi’s waist.

“I knew we weren’t going to be the last one here.” George grinned and JJ hit him jokingly on the shoulder. Benjamin tugged at George’s jacket.

“Dad!” He complained and stomped his feet. “I want to go inside. Where’s uncle Josh?”

“Don’t worry honey, I’m sure he will be here soon… Look there he is!” JJ pointed towards a bus where Josh just jumped off, making his way towards the others as quickly as he could.

“Uncle Josh, Uncle Josh!” Benjamin shouted and ran towards Josh who had a big grin on his face.

“Hey there, my man.” Josh let Benjamin jump up into his arms. “Wow, you’re really growing up. What are you now, 10?”

“No, I’m only 6.” Benjamin smiled shyly and Josh laughed.

“Are you ready for a day at the Zoo? Are we going to watch the snakes?”

“Yes!” Benjamin squealed excited. “And the penguins and the monkeys and I want to go on the merry-go-round…”

“And since it’s Saturdays we’ll eat lots of ice cream as well, right?”

“Yes!” Benjamin beamed and Josh put him down on the ground again, greeting the others as well.

“Well, what are we all waiting for then?” Josh grinned, ignoring Jaymi’s eye roll. “Let’s head inside!”

*

Benjamin could barely contain himself as they stood in line, and then he ran towards the reptile house when he first spotted it.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” he shouted back to the adults, who were having trouble keeping up.

“Man, your boy’s got a lot of energy.” Josh grunted and then he smiled. “I don’t know where he gets it. Is it because you drink so much coffee Georgie?”

“Josh.” George said and grinned at his mate as they all ran towards Benjamin, George grabbing hold of the boy’s hand so he wouldn’t get lost among all the other people at the Zoo. “Coffee kicks isn’t something you inherit.”

“Are you sure about that?” Josh asked, and then he pointed towards one of the windows in the reptile house. “Look Benjy, it’s a boa constrictor!”

“Let me see, let me see!” Benjamin squealed, excited and JJ laughed, lifting the boy up in his arms so that Benjamin carefully could watch the big snake over the fence. George stood a few feet away from them, just looking at father and son completely filled with love. He didn’t know how he could be so lucky but he was, and watching JJ with Benjamin was just the best thing in his life.

“It doesn’t move, daddy.” Benjamin complained. “It’s as lazy as dad.”

“Yes.” JJ chuckled and Josh, Jaymi and Olly laughed as well. “You want to go watch the tigers instead?”

“Can’t you get it to move?” Benjamin asked, his big eyes looking up at JJ and JJ smiled at him.

“No, we’re not going to disturb it. Don’t you remember what happened in _Harry Potter_?”

“Yeah.” Josh added and smiled at the boy. “You don’t want to be Dudley now, do you?”

Benjamin looked scared and then he turned to George.

“Dad, I want to go to the tigers!”

“And we’re going, come on then!” George laughed and JJ let Benjamin down from his arms, the boy immediately running over to Josh and Jaymi, grabbing both of their hands before dragging them out of the reptile house.

*

A few hours later, Benjamin had practically dragged the five men all over the Zoo and even though he looked like he could go on for another hours, the rest was exhausted and they had found a table in which they all could sit. Jaymi bought them ice cream and Benjamin happily ate it while talking to Josh and Jaymi about everything he had on his mind.

“And I’m going to school and daddy said I could have a new backpack…”

“Oh really? What color are you gonna get?” Jaymi asked, licking at his ice cream and smiling.

“I want a red one. With Merida on it! And then we’re gonna get pencils and…”

 

JJ held George’s hand, looking at Benjamin talking to Josh and Jaymi. Olly looked at them both and smiled.

“You have raised a great boy, you two. I kinda want my own.”

“You should.” George said, leaning over to give JJ a quick kiss on the cheek. “I love this family life.”

“I want another baby.” JJ said, pulling George closer in an embrace. “We should have at least three.”

George laughed.

“Three just as energetic as Benjamin? Yeah, I could live with that.”

“If you get to sleep in on Saturdays?” JJ grinned and Olly and George laughed.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Daddy!” Benjamin came running over to JJ’s side and tugged at his jacket. “Uncle Jaymi said that we could go and take another look at the penguins, can we please?”

JJ smiled and ruffled Benjamin’s curly hair.

“Sure we can, Benjy. Let’s go.”


End file.
